Future Card: Digimon Fight
by shinkuso77
Summary: The story of the 5th grader motomiya daisuke he meets up with a digimon police ken ichijouji what encounters would they have and is the game really as fun as it seems well you'll have to watch and see (Multiple Universe combined) R & R *updates posibly weekly update*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Daisuke,Awaken

Digimon fight.. It's a card game that connect to the other universe.. We called it the digital world.. The digital world is a world different from our usual world where it is made up with different creatures and here is a story of a 5th grade boy that had yet to be revealed..

"My son this is the time to harness your skill I'm sending you to a planet off what they call earth.." A dragon with blue armor he had an x antibody on his side..

" You'll see I'm going to partner with the perfect human that can be a useful help to me you'll see!" Another dragon said to him he has strong body and he has an x scar on his body.

"You're very stubborn aren't you geez you better stop it!" The first dragon said.. It is said that he was the first ulforce veedramon who has made it with an x antibody. He was also the leader of the veemon clan.. A clan that was almost extinct.

"But that is one of my best quality.." The second dragon said to his brother.

"Oh really then impress me… But you must remember your partner didn't have to be perfect.. He must be flawless and unconventional and a little bit unpredictable.." The ulforce veedramon X said to him.

"Unconventional… I'll remember that big brother…" The second dragon said as he thought about what his brother said.

In a city called Odaiba in here there was a scene where a police like car was chasing something.

"The suspect was seen on the sky view tower of the city.." The voice of a man was heard speaking to a boy who was like a body of a 7th grader he has grey colored eye with blue hair and he wears like a police kind of outfit but with a digital sign on his uniform he began to open the front door of the car but he didn't forget to put the auto pilot on.

"Let's get to work stingmon you know the drill.." As he was coming out he was signaling somekind of card and out of nowhere a n insect type digimon appeared he has green armor liked shaped and he has spiked equipped on his hands. In his hands there were like a core deck card case used to channel the monsters ability as stingmon eyes glowed it gives a unique ability to the user it change the deck case into somewhat a floating case with green spike on and this time the boy uses his monsters skill to put a somewhat of floating green energy on his legs to fly with him to the scene of the crime where it isn't far away.

As they progress to the scene here we have an escaped criminal and the boy raging head on.

"The digimon police is here.. just give up immediately.." The boy stated to the criminal.

"Tch.." This time the criminal is with an ogremon and his deck core case was sledge hammer.

"If I have too Digimon police barrier activate.." The boy just sighed and it revealed from the outer space that there is a special satellite emanating some special energy that made a barrier around the tower.

"Well if you wanted to be free then you must accept my fight.." The boy seemed very serious.

"Brring it on!" The criminal guy shouted.

Here there are reporters on the scene where the reporter explain that the boy's name was ken ichijouji where he never lost a fight before and they are reporting it live.

"Now assemble the strongest insect army luminize! Kindness Force!" Ken shouted as he began the fight with five cards on his hands while the gauge is at 2.

"Raise the flag!" They both raise the flag while ken was using somewhat an insect type of flag with green color. The enemy's flag isn't revealed and seen as a DF sign.

"The man is running blind out there and where is the file I needed.." In here there was a man wearing the same uniform but with blue color and he was a bit out of work. While there was a woman who has short pony tailed brown hair with her uniform with a dark pink colored and their leader the commander in charge he wears a violet colored uniform and was sitting in his commander chair calmly he was a tall man wearing a black eye glasses.

"I'm sending it right away Thomas.." The woman shouted shouting the man by his real name.

"Good.. you're doing the job right yoshi.." The man with a yellow hair talk to her.

There were also many employee at the scene but more importantly the reporter stated it was the 3rd turn.

"Ichijouji your opponent was using a defensive deck and you must act fast.." Thomas was speaking to ken using his communicator at the monitor to ken.

"Roger that…" Ken was serious abot fighting this guy.. First he was using stingmon to use his spike to attack the opponent's monster and terminate it.

"Please rember it well this is the blade that brought justice! Unleash!" He uses his special card it was called an impact card the criminal looked a little bit of serious mark on his face.

"Dressorac Punisher!" A big spike blade appear out of the ground with like a devil's hand and with the impact card was unleashed to the opponent with the pose ken hit him with the blade. Finishing the life gauge of the criminal.

The fight was over and there the scene changed where here comes a 5th grade boy he was wearing goggles and he wears a white lance goggles and a fiery blue jacket design he also uses a brown short pants with an orange sneakers.

'Woah cool.. that ichijouji guy…" The boy stated with confidence.

In another scene here we saw the X sign dragon from the first scene look at all the people from somewhere and undecided location he was seeing from many orbs.

"Oh man I wish I had a cool amazng partner like stingmon then maybe I can be cool like him.." The 5th grader stated with full of confidence.

"Man.. I wish I had a rare digimon like he did and a unique card like Dressorac Punisher.." The boy sighed.

"Maybe you can.. if you try hard enough Daisuke.." The shop owner shouted at him and they make a joke that made them laugh while the other customer stated that only ken has the dressorac punisher and he is a boy genius.

His phone rang and he pick it up.

"Where have you been Daisuke! I've been waiting for like an hour or so!" A girl who has a spiky hair like him shouted.

"Okay sis I'll be right back home… and would you stop yelling!" Daisuke put back his phone but before he hears her sister yelling at him.

"Catch ya later shop keeper!" Daisuke runs out from the store quickly while he was smiling.. well recently her sister seemed to be the soccer manager and was harsh on him but not for a bad reason.

The scene changes while the dragon was seeing daisuke's every move. And he got across on the way in the shopping district alley he saw a gang of bully was bullying a girl wearing a green shirt and green pants and she was a little bit shy.

"I told you I don't do digimon fights.." The girl said.

"You know it's not polite to bully a girl.." Daisuke smiled and the bully was after him but he just dodge with a move.. Recently he was practicing some martial arts but soccer was also important.. At the count there were three bullies that tried to attack him but with ease he blocked all of them or at least dodge it.

"why you-!" The leader of the bully shouted.

"The miracle fighter is here…" He looked at the time and began to panicked.

"Look here 25 of my men is coming here and they will hook you up.." The leader bully who looked so scared right now and looks like the girl was amazed to him.

"This is gonna get ugly real fast.." The dragon who was in the other world looked at him.

"When are you gonna keep me waiting daisuke you're always late!" He hears it from his phone her sister was really getting worked up.

"Sorry sis.. well anyway see ya later.." He grab the girls hand and dash through the bullies..

"Miracle Fighter my butt.. he was running from the fight for dragon's sake!" The blue dragon shouted.

The scene changed as he was already saved from the bully.

"Um… how can I thank you?" The girl asked to him.

" No worries it's my job well see ya.." Daisuke then run again and here we are going to the park as usual the soccer team was waiting for him.

"Here he is how many times do I have to tell you don't be late again!" Her sister was really giving him a real beat down as the team just looked at them with gloomy expression.

"Now do 50 runs and more practice on the way.." Her sister was in a devil mode now.

"50 runs…. I just beat a bully and…" Daisuke was trying to explain but she doesn't care.

'I think he encounter another bully again.." The other team member was talking.

"Yeah.. Being that miracle fighter again and all.." They al talked now seeing that all was chattering daisuke's sister was looking at the other players.

"Scary…." The other teammates began to practice again.

"Give me a break sis!" Daisuke shouted as he feels that this run was the longest run he has.

The next day daisuke was walking to his school.

"How can keeping the ball in shape in my head count as extra training.. It's because I help out that girl now that I mention that I didn't even get her name.." Daisuke sighed.

"Hey dai.." A boy with black hair wearing an orange sweater vest with brown shorts while beside him there is a girl with brown pony tailed hair and was tugging a camera on her neck was smiling at him.

"Henry and Hikari? What are you two doing here?" Daisuke looked at them with confusion.

"I was just choosing some kind of clan if henry ever picks it though.. There are angel world.. dragon world and the popular danger world but seeing henry is a deck builder I don't know what he will choose.."

"Well there are many things he didn't know much.." Daisuke sighed.

"What did you say!" Henry shouted at him.

"Look at where you're talking orange bear hugger.." Daisuke joked around.

'What did you say?! Look who is talking calling himself the miracle fighter like that" Henry was getting really angry at daisuke.

"Well what do you think dai.. what will you chose?" Hikari asked to daisuke about the world will he choose.

"Hmm let me see it should be strong and a kind that helps my style.. Well most importantly it must be mega strong.." Davis explained.

"Wait a minute a beast knight?!" The dragon spying on daisuke was really furious.

"Well how about a Beast knight?" HIkari asked to daisuke.

"Hmm maybe but I don't know… well that stingmon looks really strong for an insect world.." Daisuke thought and just showed her more of his opinion.

The blue dragon looked at him with an excitement but..

"No way I'm partnering with someone who runs from his fights.." The blue dragon thought twice.

"Dragons are the only waya to go trust me on that.." Daisuke looked relaxed and then there was a boy that shouted at him from upstairs he was a boy wearing a jacket with stars on it and was also wearing a goggles with different motive.

"The way to do it is a beast knight how can you pick a digimon without a master.." The boy shouted at him with full confidence.

"What?! Beast knight you're kidding me right?! All they do is bark orders and we dragon's are far more superior than them!" The blue dragon in the other side shouted.

"Yeah.. maybe you're right, Tagiru.." Daisuke sighed and looked at him.

At the other side the blue dragon was shouting with full of anger but he trip over and plunged into the river..

"Humans.. they are unordinary creature…. Then I'll just have to show them.." The blue dragon was drenched in water.

Back at the class at their school henry usually uses this time to eat since he haven't eaten while covering it with a book while the teacher then stated that they have to write a story from their buddy fight card packs the teacher gets to them.

"Woah a rare! " Tagiru pulled out a rare it seems to be a metal greymon.

"Hmm well let's see.." Daisuke began on opening his card packs.

"You'll never get a card like I did.." Tagiru was over confidence

"Woah a Flaremon… then it's a greymon.. and a garurumon.." He began to open the card packs but at the last card it just flew away from him.

"Hey wait!" He shouted and run after the card.

At the building where we saw at the first seen.

"it's a digimon sir.. And we've confirmed it at odaiba in the seiran high.." Thomas stated to the chief.

"Wait it's a X-Vmon and extremely rare type.." Yoshi looked at the face of the X-vmon. The chief just looked seriously.

"Hey comeback here!" Daisuke shouted and run after the card and had to pass by some student's until he passed on to the school's field.

The blue dragon appeared while daisuke was all hyped up..

"Well since you're out of the card I drew then you're my partner right?" He asked to the blue dragon.

"Hmm nope… why don't you tell your friend over there not to insult us dragons.." The blue dragon shouted.

"Well I didn't know that you'll be getting a rare digimon… But that so cool!" Tagiru sighed.

"Well if you want to be my partner then show some respect.." The blue dragon shouted.

"I.. um.." Daisuke has lost of words..

Out of nowhere ken ichijouji appeared with his partner stingmon and all the student was all hyped up and goes out from the classroom.

Well the computer geek from the computer club Miyako appeared out of nowhere and as a part time club she was also a reporter.

"Well here he is the one the only ken ichijouji! From the digimon police!" Well a human who is partnered with a digimon is given a case from the digimon police and well I have one too." She shouted.

"I'm just here to give daisuke his deck case.." Ken sighed and told to them well davis's case was a golden case with red round eye side.

"Thanks.." Daisuke smiled at him and saw ken was about to go..

"Wait how about I challenge you to a digimon fight?" Daisuke asked to ken.

"Very well I accept.." Ken smiled at daisuke.

"what is this?! The rookie daisuke is gonna fight ken ichijoji? This is gonna be interesting.." Miyako shouted.

"But first this is a school after all and we have a schedule.." The teacher warned them.

"Well ken is a 7th grader so it would be hard keeping up with him.. after all he is ken are you mad?" Miyako asked to daisuke.

"Nope it isn't.. and It's a common sense since you like ken so much I hurled!" Daisuke shouted.

"Well from tis day on you're my partner got it?" The blue dragon stated.

"I thought you would say that.." Daisuke smiled.

"Well do you wanna take it back?" Miyako asked to daisuke again.

"I'm not taking back my word… Game on! Ken!" Daisuke shouted at ken.

 _Next time the fight gets intense even though daisuke is a complete noob and calling X-Vmon to the right area he'll crush him for sure.._

 ** _Next time on digimon fight: Daisuke Vs Ken_**

 _Digimon Fight!_

 ** _A/N: Hey there it's one the only shin here so i was rewatching some of the buddyfight episode and i think of digimon as well and i was thinking on combining them as one would be a great idea~ But this is the first time i do a cross over so here it is.. By the way it will be updated 3 or 4 days or when i'm not busy so that's my only announcement now oh yeah this will be a part of different worlds so hope you enjoy and the charactter's age isn't the same i am really,really sorry.._**

 ** _Author shinkuso77 out peace yo~_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Daisuke Vs Ken

Ken now was gesturing in a relax position as stingmon was besides him.

"I'm actually glad you know.." He was now smiling at daisuke.

"Why is that?" Daisuke asked to him.

"It's because it has been a long time since I've been asked to a fight outside of work.." Ken was now grateful.

"Well let's get started now or what?!" Davis was so excited

"Now.. now this is still the period of school.." The teacher was now warning them that this is still at school and Ken is also a 7th grader.

"Very well sir.. this is still the period of class and I think it wouldn't be wise to do something so impolite.." Ken was now also thinking that making trouble at school isn't a good idea.

"Well of course.. ken was still a 7th grade if I say so myself.." Miyako was keeping on commentating.

"Well what grade are you miyako?" Daisuke asked to miyako.

"Well I'm a grade 7th just like ichijouji over there.." She now sighed.

"Well what about the fight ken?" Daisuke was now asking ken about it.

"Miyako was keeping on commentating that Ken was with the digimon police and he is also double dutied as a grade 7th student at the academy

"Okay… Maybe I can help… We can use the fighting stage at the academy for an after school match.." The history teacher or should I say gennai was appearing immediately after hearing that well the teacher thanked him of course while the students was so hyped out about the match and Miyako was commentating about daisuke versus ken and was thankful to their history teacher.

"Well then it's settled.." Ken and Daisuke was staring at each other with full of smiles.

A few hours later at lunch daisuke was looking at his deck and he was looking frustrated while x-vmon was looking at him with full of focus at the bench near side daisuke.

"Hmm is your name x-vmon?" Hikari was now looking at X-vmon and was curious.

"Yeah so.." The X-vmon now asked to Hikari.

"How long are you gonna be in that form?" She now asked to x-vmon.

"Um.." X-vmon was now at a lost.

"You know every card or monster from the digital world must keep their first or rookie form unless it's a digimon fight and look you're scaring people here and there.." Hikari was looking closely at X-vmon.

"Hmm yeah I rather looked scary other than my X marked.." Now X-Vmon sweatdropped and he changed into his rookie formed he called v-mon and it's like a blue dlittle dinosaur and his voiced changed into a little more childish version.

"Is this better?" He asked to hikari.

"Much better…" Hikari smiled.

'Wait a minute….. why does stingmon doesn't have to use his rookie form?" He asked to hikari.

"Well as everybody knows Stingmon is Ken ichijouji's partner or buddy but as for you.." Hikari looks at him with just a sighed.

"I'm a nobody am i.." Now V-mon sighed and the atmosphere just getting awkward.

"Well daisuke did you have build a deck before?" Hikari asked to daisuke who is a little relax about making his deck.

"I don't know I've never felt trying to build a deck before.." Daisuke was answering and hikari with v-mon was shocked.

"And you still challenge Ken to a fight?" She now just smiled.

"Maybe something will wok out.." Now daisuke was laughing while he hears that his stomach was growling.

"Oh man what did I get myself into?" V-mon was looking sharply at daisuke and thinking about what his brother said.

The lunch period was still on and they I mean daisuke and V-mon now was on the rooftop bringing his lunch and he was snooping and looking around.

"Well we've got to be really careful…" Daisuke looked panic and v-mon was already starving and they hear another starving sound.

"Welll.. well what do we have here.. And what's the menu for today?" Henry was up and saw daisuke and he just handed his lunch and as he looks in it.. It was three yakisoba bread well v-mon was given one..

"Hmm yummy.." V-mon gulped it all and it taste better than what he eats back on the digital world.

"What did you eat that all for?" Daisuke asked to V-mon.

"Thanks for the food.." Henry was eating all of the rest while daisuke was so angry especially that yakisoba bread was the one he got well his mother made it for him.

"So hungry…." Daisuke now was feeling hopeless and suddenly hikari was giving her lunch to him.

"Here you can have my lunch.." Well hikari was packing some onigiri but of course there was some catch too it.

"Well what do you want in return?" Dasuke was a little grateful.

"Hmm let's see.. I want henry to build you a deck got that? You know for your match against ichijouji" Hikari was now smiling while Daisuke and X-vmon was shocked and they were still half eating the food.

"You're totally delusional, he is a rookie how can he master my deck?" Now Henry just looked relax..

"Oh Henry remember the other day when you accidentally uses the hacking program to improve your computers test.. what will you do if mr terauchi finds out if you were using illegal time off the computer lab to do that? Maybe you'll get a detention or maybe something even worse.." Now hikari was smiling like they both saw the other her.

"Okay.. I'll do it.." Henry just sighed and opens his briefcase full of set of monsters.

"Hmm wait a minute… X-vmon.. well he has a steadily attack power and defensive power of 5000 each and has the ability to soul guard meaning he can sbe revive again but only once.." Henry began to explain and looked the card to daisuke.

"Finally someone who gets me…" V-mon now just sighed.

"Then partner with him then.." Daisuke was now irritating v-mon

"At least he understands me.." Now he was mad at daisuke.

"Leave everything to me then.." Henry reassured them about making the deck.

"Well henry I just have one request could you build a deck that can also let me fight with them?" He asked a favor to henry.

"Well we dragons have a privilege to fight why don't you just go sit out at the corner like mostly dragon knight users would do.." X-vmon was looking at daisuke with a fiery look.

"No way man.. I don't want to only shout out the instruction for the battle what I really want is to fight side by side along with the cards in my deck.." Daisuke was now looking more serious and dedicated.

"Well you're lucky that digimon fights also lets the player to fight.." Henry was still in his relax form while v-mon was seen getting serious.

"To do that you must have an item card like this but it will weaken your defenses.." Henry was showing daisuke his hand cards it's like a sword.

"I don't care just put it in a deck!" Daisuke shouted well henry was looking at another card and he was looking serious.

* * *

The day at Satou Academy is at hand.. and the people was seeing the stage as for Miyako she appeared like out of nowhere like a ninja with her partner shurimon as for ken he appeared with charismatic look as always as he was with stingmon.

"Well here at Satou Academy we were having a match with the dreamiest and digimon officer none other than ken ichijouji.." Miyako was talking about him all the time and then he introduce the fighter that is fighting ken.

"Well here is our challenger from the fifth grade.. Motomiya Daisuke! A novice who just starts playing digimon fight and as for my opinion he has no chance or business fighting ken ichijouji.." Miyako began to commentating again.

"Daisuke! I'm cheering on you!" Jun was looking at daisuke with full of smiles.

"Sis…." He now was fired up.

"Hey Daisuke let's enjoy the fight and don't get the spectators get to you okay!" Ken smiled at daisuke.

"Yeah sure.. I'll give it my all.." Davis smiled and he was now wearing his luck goggles for the fight today.

"Now assemble the strongest insect army luminize! Kindness Force!" Ken shouted as he got his hands to 5.

"Okay my turn! Release henry's most powerful explosive dragon deck luminize! V Blaze Fury!" Daisuke shouted

"You're kidding me.." Henry just looked pale while jun was having the time of his life and tagiru was complaining that daisuke's deck just turns into a belt while kari she just laughed and now that daisuke look at his deck/core gadget it looks like the miracle symbol.

"Here he goes again.." Jun just smiled.

"Now I can't lose.. Eluminating the hopeless situation and turns it into miracles.. The miracle fighter is here!" Daisuke now shouted as he fix his goggles.

"Insect World!" Ken shouted as stingmon raise the flag.

"Dragon world!" Daisuke shouted as X-vmon raise the flag.

"Charge and Draw!" Ken begins his first move as he draw one card and put it in a gauge making it as a three while he draws again.

"I call to the center Fly Beemon!" He shouted as he calls on fly beemon.

Now fly beemon attacks the fighter as he was taking daisuke's life by two so remaining 8 and ken ends his move.

"What a play ken just dealt two damage what a move now his remaining life is at 8 and onc eall of them are gone he will lose.." Miyako kept commentating

"Okay then my move.." Daisuke knows how well the move end is.

"Draw and then charge and draw!" He shouted.

"I call on Greymon to the right and I call ryuudamon to the left.." Daisuke began his move.

"Big deal he is gonna lose after all.." Tagiru was looking at this and pale away while jun was stil concentrating the match at hand but asked why.

"Well as for starters it has nothing to do with power but the size of the monsters is a count well themonster that you can call is a 3 equal so there is a limit to some point.." Tagiru began to explain.

"Hmm is that true? Hikari?" Jun asked to hikari who was sitting besides henry.

"Yeah and by calling many monsters at once you can break the center.." Hikari just smiled.

"So I see but… you're annoying dino breath.." Jun began to stare at tagiru with full of anger.

"If you weren't the coachassistant I'll strike you with my mouth.." Tagiru was staring at jun while hikari and henry just spaced out from them and continue looking at the match.

"And then I'll use this one card.." Daisuke stated and payed one gauge and a blue sword appeared with half black armor covering his legs and hands like a knight should do.

"Blue Drago Sword! Valchion!" He shouted and then he put his sword at his back for you know safekeeping and then he jumps into the center while fighting with his digimons.

"It's a triple offensive maneuver.." Henry gasped on what he sees well he is surprise after all.

"Only an idiot who would use a move like that.. now he has no defense" Tagiru was now bored looking at daisuke.

"Well that's daisuke for you.." Hikari smiled.

"Hmm I think he is serious after all.." Henry looked at daisuke's expression.

"Now Greymon clear The way!" Daisuke shouted.

"Very well… Mega Flame!" Greymon shouted and attacked the fly beemon..

"Let's do it ryudamon.." Davis smiled.

"As you command.." They do a link attack on ken well first was ryudamon with his tails and it brings down ken's life to 8 and the daisuke swings his sword and attacks ken with all his might and that dedicated as his end of move turn.

"What?! He struck 5 damage point on his first turn?" This time tagiru was surprised.

"okay it seems we have catching on to do stingmon.. " Ken just smiled and began to charge and draw well now he has 4 gauge and 6 cards on his hands and then he calls to the center yanmamon and he cast insect charge to plus his gauge now was 6 and he is still smiling then he cast Insective shoot to destroy daisuke's ryudamon, now daisuke just clinched looking at ryudamon being destroyed.

"Oh no Ryudamon.." He was getting tense looking at his monster being destroyed.

"Next Up.. Insect Swarm!" Ken was now using his next spell to destroy daisuke's remaining digimon.

"Oh not greymon too.." Daisuke just looked alert.

"Now for insect Take away!" Another swarm of insects appeared and takes away daisuke's blade and he moves back to his original spot.

"Out class and outwitted that's my ken for you.." Miyako just kept on commentating

"Cool... annihilated" Tagiru just gasped and looked at the match.

"Now thanks to your attack.." Ken now use another of his spells and three cards appeared after casting the spell.

"Well that's the powerful spell insect gifts for you when you have five life or less it can let you draw three the only thing daisuke would do is lose.." Miyako stated.

"Now it's up to you stingmon.." Ken was looking at his card.

"Now I call my ace digimon to the right area.. Stingmon!" He shouted as stingmon now was in the right position and miyako explain by calling his ace digimon he regains one life.

"Yeah.. yeah.." Stingmon just sighed and flied.

"Let's give them what they came here for.." Ken shouted and now stingmon was attacking daisuke directly with his knuckles while daisuke and v-mon knows what this is all about and their life turns into 5 then ken ordered yanmamon to attack daisuke directly and this time daisuke has 3 life remaining and signaling the move end while miyako was still talking about dressorac punisher card that only ken has it.

"Well is daisuke gonna lose?" Jun asked to hikari..

"Nope he is in the game for now.." Henry was still looking at the match

"Well there are three condition to use the dressorac card.. First off the opposing player must have 4 life or less then the second one is no monster in the center area in both of the playes area and finally to use it he must have 4 gauge or more but currently ken has 3 gauge so he can't use it.." Hikari and Henry switched on explaining to jun since she is new at buddyfight.

Daisuke began to draw then charge and draw well his hands now is at 3

'Vee you're up.." Daisuke just smiled

"Well I think you didn't forgot about me there.." X-vmon stated.

"Hmm he should use drum on the center so he can fend off 2 attacks but.." Hikari looked at daisuke.

"Let's see if he remembers.." Henry sighed.

"Now.. I call on X-vmon to the right.." Daisuke stated and now he was wearing his goggles and with the digimon gift he gains 1 life back.

"I'm counting on you.." He smiled at him while x-vmon just muttered about he doesn't want to be partnered with daisuke.

"You're kidding me right I said to put me in the center.." X-vmon complained.

"But the thing is we mustn't think about defending but how we are going to win.." Davis now looks serious.

"Now X-vmon attack the center!" He shouted.

"well he surely lost his mind there.." Tagiru sighed and hikari with henry just looks seriously while miyako talks about how ken has the advantage and X-von was attacking the center while declaring the move end.

"Well I want to play a little more but I should get going.." Ken smiled and use one item card after he charge and draw well his gauge is at 4 and his hand is now 2.

"Equip! Insect sword,Psych!" A green sword appeared on his hands.

"Wait he has 2 critical points and an attack of 3000 thousand pretty neat for an item card.." Hikari looked again and ken began to attack with his sword at daisuke now he only has 2 life remaining while next stingmon began to attack but daisuke uses his green dragon shield to avoid the attack and gained one life making his life a three.

"Well played.." Ken smiled and that signed the move end.

"You've got lucky.." X-vmon stated.

"Well I'm using my brains this time and not every time it's about luck you know sometimes miracle can happen and I barely got the credits for what I'm worth.." _Davis smiled._

 _ **Earlier before the match..**_

 _" **So what is the most powerful item card in this deck?" Hikari asked to henry.**_

 _" **Well the way I'm seeing it is.. Valchion it has 5000 attack power and 3 criticals.." Hikari smiled and explained to look on her Tab.**_

 _" **Well I'll put 4 of them on the deck and use it when youre in trouble.." Henry then suggested to daisuke.**_

 _" **Okay.." He just nodded.**_

"Now I just have to make the draw.." Daisuke close his eyes and then at the striking point he draw and then charge and draw..

"He isn't bad.." Stingmon taled to ken.

"Yeah.." Ken smiled.

"I equip! Blue Drago Sword! Valchion!" He was lucky at that time and draws it on time as well.

"No way.. he actually draws it.." X-vmon was astonished this time.

"Now vee you go first.." Daisuke stated and X-vmon uses his X-laser and ken's life depleted into 3 life and for the finishing touch Daisuke ends ken's remaining life with his valchion.

"Game End! Winer Motomiya Daisuke!" The system stated.

"Thank you very much.." Davis takes off his goggles and showed his smiled and bowed to the crowd.

"Wow I can't believe it the novice daisuke just beat out my ken…" Miyako was in a disbelief.

"hah just dumb luck.. the right pick of card you see.." Tagiru stand and praise himself.

"Well if you're like that then you'll never gonna win against daisuke.." henry smiled looking at tagiru..

"Yeah right.." Tagiru now conceal henry's statement.

"Henry! Thanks! Your V Blaze Deck Rocks! I couldn't have made something like that.. you my friend is a genius" Davis shouted at henry while waving his hands

"Thanks but your play is what counts.." Henry smiled.

"Well that was a really fun match daisuke.. Gotta say you've got some good tactics using a 3 way maneuver was out of my thinking and officially my biggest digimon fight rival." Ken now smiled and walked to daisuke

"Well I want you to have these.." He gave daisuke his dressorac punisher card..

"But this is.." Daisuke was in a disbelief even tagiru and henry were.

As he touch the card he feels an odd feeling from the card like something has open up his true potential.

"Now the dressorac punisher is all yours.. And I like you to master this card.." Ken smiled

"Woah seriously this dressorac punisher is all mine seriously?" Daisuke wondered as the card now turns like himself.

* * *

 **[X-Vmon's Voice] Well next chapter daisuke settles up for a tuner or training partner and he chooses hikari's friend named Takaishi Takeru and wait and see who is his partner from Light Magic world a.k.a the angel world is..**

 **Next Time: The angel wing**

 **Digimon Fight!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Angel Wing

Well I want you to have these.." He gave daisuke his dressorac punisher card..

As he touch the card he feels an odd feeling from the card like something has open up his true potential.

"Now the dressorac punisher is all yours.. And I like you to master this card.." Ken smiled

"To master the card you need to master the 4 cards cause it's a really hard card to master… and I'll see to it to your full potential.." He just smiled and then the dressorac punisher turns into 4 mysterious card and flew to davis hands..

"Awesome…" Daisukewas in full of excitement while he do that he wasn't very satisfied so he check his pocket jeans and find some cards.

"Well I'd like to give you these since it's the only cards that I have.." He smile to him and gives the blue drago sword, valchion to ken.

"Well that's not right… Definitely not right! You only give that card to ken what a rip off.." Yolei sighed and was in the middle of them.

'What do you expect it's the card that defeat him after all.." Yolei and davis started to like a deadly stare at each other.

"Um… Thanks again daisuke I'll cherish it and use it in a fight.." Ken smiled to him and with that the fight was coming to an end..

Time passed and the next day has begun it was a morning day where jun,X-vmon well his father and mother was at the tv.

Well as for jun she was watching the new gossip show with the saint angel, angemon…

"O…kayyy…" Davis thought and she was weird out since her sister watch this everyday and why does his father was okay with this and oddly x-vmon was sitting with them.

"Now for today we have a new fighter named Motomiya Daisuke who has win against ken ichijouji but then again..well I hope we can see eye to eye.." The gossip show continues while x-vmon just stared at the tv seriously and then her mother shouted as the breakfast was already done and it's like a feast where there are so many food to eat and as daisuke was preparing his bowl of rice and chopsticks her sister stopped him..

"Wait a minute dai this isn't for you alright.." Jun sighed.

"This is for x-vmon.." His mother stated with full of smile.

"You scared us for a while actually.." His father stated at them.

" _ **Hot.. Hot somebody give me a water!" It was night time after the fight between ken and daisuke well..X-vmon was jumping on the roof and breathe blue fire from his mouth that's weird in some kind of way**_

" _ **Here is some water!" He gives a glass of water from outside the top floor of his room while jun was behind him**_

"Well we had to explain why there is a fire breathing dinosaur or dragon spitting fire like that.." Daisuke's father smiled.

"Well actually you've put up a container of jalapeno in v-mon's mouth.." Davis stared at jun.

"What?! I didn't do that in purpose alright!" He and jun stared at each other really closely.

"Enough you two! More importantly I can't believe my son brings a digimon to our house.." Her mother shouted at them but then just sighed and smiled.

"And defeating Ken ichijouji is awesome my son.." Daisuke's father was proud of him.

And the fight was goddamn awesome!" Jun smiled.

Then v-mon stumbled upon something interesting it was a chocolate pudding well as he ate it he feels like he was in heaven..

"What in the hell happen to v-mon?" Daisuke just stared at v-mon.

"This is so… amazing…" V-mon was still astonished by the taste well then daisuke's mother said she will make it again after school well sometime later jun and daisuke was going to academy together well not forget to parted with their dad along the way since they walk together..

"Well where are the other digimons?" V-mon asked as they were using the escalator since the academy they went to was funded and stuff.

"They are at the academy all of them." Daisuke smiled as he explained the special buddy class and some other kids below them was talking about him winning against ken.

"Wow you're popular there.." Jun smiled well behind them was the obnoxious tagiru..

"Well only to the 3rd grader.." Tagiru then smirked at davis..

"Why you well let me see if I can smack you up little dino shirt.." Jun smiled at him.

"And if you're just lucky…." Before tagiru could finish his sentence daisuke and jun storm off leaving him behind..

"Okay.. where are they head off too I was talking here!" He shouted with anger

"See ya sis.." Daisuke headed straight while the juniors headed to the right..

He then started to hurry up and put his cell phone in the locker and takes out the dressorac punisher card.

"So what do you up to?" V-mon asked to daisuke.

"Well I wanted henry to add this cards to my deck.." He said seriously to V-mon.

Later on at the roof Daisuke was having a conversation with daisuke while hikari was standing looking at them.

"Sorry I can't.." Henry sighed well he was sighing.

"But why not?! Well ken gave me those cards I don't want to let him down and this cad proves it that he recognizes me as a rival. I need to master this card… Whatever it takes I'll do it" Daisuke pleaded at him.

"Well the thing is that this card.. the only one that can use it is ken ichijoji and I think this card might be too intense for you.." Henry still with the serious look while he was thinking about dressorac punisher

"IT might be too much and Deck building is an art it's not due by a short time and you've just got the card yesterday so what's the rush?" Henry sighed at daisuke.

"Well I read a book once, adding one card doesn't make a deck better maybe it will may becomes worse and it isn't necessary..." Hikari suggested at daisuke.

"What are you talking about hikari? I need this super powerful card.." He stated.

"Well no matter how strong the card is if yuou can't handle it then it's useless.." Hikari sighed while v-mon was seriously looking at them..

"Well this card is strong and it's a bummer not to use it.." Henry stand from his bench.

"But you must use it in a fight t make it a proper shape.." He suggested to him.

"Well you're gonna need a tuner for it.." Hikari said to him.

"Um what is a tuner?" Daisuke asked

"You seriously don't know? Okay nw you're just making me pised.." Henry opens his lunch box and eats it up.

"Okay I'll explain it to him.." Hikari smiled

"Hey if he is eating then.." V-mon opens a small lunch box and begun on eating.

"Wait a minute that's my lunch!" Daisuke stared angrily at V-mon.

"Well a tuner is a fighting partner where you'll get along very well.. Once I analyze it henry will make the deck from there. " Hikari,henry and Daisuke with V-mon was walking the hall way.

"For short no tuner means no dressorac punisher got that?" Henry sighed at him.

"Well do you have in mind who you're tuning against?" V-mon asked to Daisuke.

"I don't know.. But I'll think of something.." Daisuke smiled.

"Well actually I also have a friend who digimon fights but I haven't seen him for a while.. " Hikari smiled at him.

"Really?" Daisuke asked to her.

"Well I don't know actually… but we'll see.." Hikari smiled while the three of them goes to class but v-mon was halted by gennai.

"Wait.. wait, no digimon allowed at the class.." Gennai closed the door.

"But… but daisuke needs my help.." V-mon stated.

" A no.. means no.." Genai closes the door while v-mon looks hopeless.

"Okay is there any question about the strategy you were asked for homework?" Gennai asked to the class and then there was this kid with white hat and he had a green shirt with an align of yellow hints on his arm like while wearing a green shoe..

"Um… okay… what is that thing?" Daisuke wondered as he saw the weird looking hat.

"Daisuke is there something you've wanted to share with the class?" Gennai now asked daisuke on what he saw.

"Well I saw a walking hat nearby.." Daisuke just sighed and pointed on the boy's way.

"Um.. walking hat could it be…" Gennai wondered and he pointed while shouting takaishi's name.

"So what is your excuse this time?" He shouted at the takaishi guy.

"Um... Well you see I was practicing with my brother's band practice…" Takeru Takaishi that's his name as he wondered for yet another reason

"Your brothers band you mean the Teenage wolves?" Gennai asked to takeru.

" **Yeah that one with the lyrics They sit there every day and even though you may think"** Takeru smiled as he was almost having no excuse to do so…  
"Oh you mean that song wow I'm a real fan of your brothers band.." They began to sing as you know Hikari was still amazed he manage to pull it off.

"He is a lucky..lucky man.." She sighed again looking at how foolish takeru was.

"Oh by the way his name was takeru takaishi.." Tagiru looked boredly at takeru and he almost missed some of the class since his brother had a band or so..

"Well can he be my tuner?" Daisuke asked to them.

"Actually he isn't much of a fighter and as I told you he hasn't been digimon fighting.." Hikari just stared at takeru.

"I agree on that and what if he doesn't agree then.." Henry sighed at him.

"Well there is something about him.." Daisuke sighed and he jumped from his table and right infront of takeru that made him a little surprise.

"What do you want?" Takeru asked to him.

"Well do you want to be my tuner?" Davis asked to takeru about it.

"Hmm I don't do the shots but my partner is who calling the shots…" He sighed looking at daisuke and runs while saying to him to relax a little and he was seen behind the door and well..

"Well y partners got two condition.. One that you must use a deck containing dressorac punisher and two if I win then you mustn't use that card ever again got it? Takeru shouted at him.

"Well it's fine by me but if I win then you've got to be my tuner.." Daisuke stated.

"Deal.." They made a bargain well the time of the lesson is coming to an end the time skips to after school where he and takeru is about to fight one another.

* * *

"Well here we are at the same fighting stage where we here are seeing familiar stage as the fifth grader motomiya daisuke and the one that defeats ken ichijoji is fighting against Takeru takaishi who recently starting to digimon fight again.." Yolei began his narration about the fights..

"Let's do this Takeru.." Davis stated

"Release henry's most powerful explosive dragon deck luminize! V Blaze Fury!" He shouted his deck's name.

"Very well.. Release the pure holy lights… Luminize Saint Angels!" Takeru shouted as his core gadget was a guitar and it's revealed that it was shiny yellow and he put at his back for safe confort as the tow begin with two gauge and 6 cards at hand.

"Let's open the flag!" They all shouted and gives their respective flag names while takeru was fighting for magic world, daisuke was with dragon world.

"Okay… his deck is magic world well similar to mine of course... Instead of having heavy monster attacks they have many magic's to support his decks." Hikari sighed well for tk he is good at playing guitars but not digimon fight maybe..

"I could beat him with my eyes close.." Tagiru looked at the fight and takeru.

"Show off.." Jun sighed.

"well where is your partner?" Daisuke asked to takeru

"Um.. he'll be here soon hopefully.." Takeru just looked calm at him and the scene changed where his partner angemon was greeting his fans outside of the academy.

"I better get going.." Angemon sighed and leaves his fans be..

"Now.. My turn I charge and draw.." Daisuke stated as he have 3 gauge and six cards on his hands.

"I call on Coredramon Blue to the right area.." He stated but then takeru activated his spell.

"Here it comes.." X-vmon stated to daisuke

"I Cast Angelic goodbye!" Takeru shouted as coredramon was back to daisuke's hands.

"What it forces my digimon's to go back to my hand?" He said and thought.

"But it is still daisuke's turn and he haven't attacked yet typical takeru.. he still hasn't learn anything from last time.." Hikari sighed..

'Wait.. I use the wrong spell." Takeru was now horrified

"Well let's try this again coredramon blue to the right.." Daisuke calls on again and he attacks him with one hit as is life was drop to 7 while tagiru was mumbling about how amateur takeru was and yolei for takeru to waste a spell during daisuke's turn.

"Well don't give up hope tk.." Angemon shouted as he appeared in a wave of light.

"ANgemon you're really here!" Takeru shouted at him..

"Look guys it's Angemon from the tv.. why is he here?" Yolei wondered then asked to him and angemon was the popular angel around.

"Well because I'm tk's partner isn't that right?" He smiled to Takeru.

"Yeah right I do." Takeru shouted and now he got his groove back.

"Um.. why are you so late?" He asked to angemon why he is late.

"It's cause I've see.. hem.. my fans.." Angemon sighed.

"What did you just say?" Takeru asked to him.

"Oh nothing too tragic.." Angemon now was sighing seeing his partner can hold on for this long when he didn't digimon fight for so long.

"Well then my move.." Takeru smiled and the atmosphere just changed it's like the wind was blowing..

"Charge and then draw.." He shouted as he draw a card and charge his gauge.

"What should we do takeru?" Angemon asked to him.

"Well let's see.. I call on patamon to the right and.. Pidmon to the center.. Now patamon attack Coredramon on the right area!" Takeru uses his cards and calls to them while then he ordered patamon to attack coredramon few seconds later it was destroyed and then Pidmon to attack daisuke directly.

"Not so fast! I pay one gauge to cast on dragon breath!" Yolei explained by paying one gauge daisuke can destroy one digimon on the field and that ends takeru's move.

"Well daisuke managed to escape unharm using a counter spell now it's his move again" She keeps on commentating

"Now charge and Draw!" Daisuke stated and that's his move well he calls ryuudamon to the center then to the right it's greymon while his left it's a new digimon called wingdramon.

"Now wingdramon attack patamon!" Daisuke ordered.

"Roger that.." Wingdramon do as his command and attacks patamon and destroying him.

"Now greymon attack him directly!" Daisuke stated and greymon manage to make Takeru's life into 5 then when daisuke was about to order ryuudamon to attack takeru uses his angelic goodbye to put ryuudamon back to daisuke's hand and that marks his move end.

"Now what will it be… I have no monsters should I just lose hope in defeating daisuke.." Takeru sighed and then angemon was in front of him kneeling.

"Then let me be your hope… and I can turn this around.." Angemon's eyes was full of hope.

"Very well then.. Now let's call the one the only angel of light descends! Angemon!" Takeru shouted as he was on the field call it to the center.

"Now time for my unique skills.." Angemon now was swaying his rod.

"Now shine the darkness with your holy wind! Omni Typhoon!" Takeru stated as the wind/tornado was destroying his wingdramon.

"Now I cast holy advantage!" He cast a spell that lets him return patamon and calls on devimon to the field while also calling pidmon to make it a full house formation.

"Okay now angemon attack his greymon!" Angemon uses his hand of fate to destroy greymon and next devimon and patamon does a link attack on daisuke making his life into 8 while now it's time for takeru to use his final phase and he picks his guitar core up and paying 3 gauge

"Final Phase! Cast! Holy Light Wave!" As he plays his guitar with soothing melody lights was surrounding daisuke that made him blind for a while but after a few seconds he thought he was losing but then it's his move again.

"Don't just stand there… do your move you still have lives here.." X-vmon stated to daisuke..

"Right.. I forgot now for the main game!" Daisuke began to wear his goggles.

"I hope he doesn't win that will only proof that he is lucky the other day." Tagiru just looked bored at the fight.

"Let's go partner! I call on X-vmon to the right!" X-vmon recovers daisuke's life to 6 with digimon gift while also equipping V-knuckle fist that uses 1 life to equip.

"Now vee attack angemon!" X-vmon attacks angemon and destroys him.

"Now my turn! Take this V-knuckle!" Daisuke shouted as he punches takeru with it and Yolei explained that V-knuckle can add one gauge when it hits an opponent.

"Now let's see he has 4 gauge then he is gonna do it.." Hikari smiled.

"Don't forget the center is all open.." Henry stated.

"Now final phase! Cast! Dressorac Punisher!" A big spike blade appear out of the ground with like a devil's hand and with the impact card was unleashed in front of takeru and finishing him off with a single strike with daisuke posing like ken did in the end the system declared that daisuke is the winner.

"Thanks for the fight.." He bowed.

"That's dressorac punisher the amazing card that only one person can use and that now belongs to none other than Motomiya Daisuke.." Yolei explained.

"Well if you don't mind I will be your tuner.." Takeru shake hands with daisuke.

"No need.. I'd like you to be rather a friend.." He smiled at him and it has a big smile written on it.

"Well this defeat will make you stronger takeru.. Feel free to fight my partner daisuke." Angemon smiled.

"Cool but next time you're mine.." Takeru gives a thumbs up.

"Awesome TS.." Daisuke smiled.

"Don't call me TS and don't changed my name ever again.." Takeru shouted at him.

"There he goes again his attitude when someone misprints his name.." Hikari smiled.

"Well they may quarrel but he seems to be a good tuner.." Henry look at them both.

"Well one thing why did you let Daisuke fight with takeru with that condition?" Hikari seemed rather curious about angermon's reason..

"Well I sure know how to entertain humans on earth.." Angemon just smiled.

Later that night daisuke was in his room structuring his decks and it seems that V-mon was about to enter the room and he was eating some pudding.

"Hey what are you doing daisuke?" V-mon asked to him.

"Well just remembering today's fight and with the dressorac punisher but the thing is I didn't have any monsters maybe I'll add some dragon knights digimon.." Daisuke answered his question.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" V-mon was now angry and he doesn't want to deck up with them.

"Um.. is that pudding?" He asked to daisuke..

"Yeah.. my mom left it in our room with a note let's see dear daisuke that pudding is for v-mon cause he works so hard… Oops.. My bad.." He was reading the note now and by the look of it v-mon was very very disappointed

"Now you're not my buddy got it!" V-mon now jump to the window on to the outside without realizing he doesn't have wings.

"Wait.. Vee!" Daisuke shouted.

* * *

 **[X-Vmon's Voice] Do you want to learn digimon fight do you? What do you mean the shop manager is gonna show you how..**

 **Next Time: Rules of Digimon Fight!**

 **Let's join up for another digimon fight**


End file.
